User blog:Hippie Rat/The Future of Hippie Rat Reviews
Hey yo hi hello. THE FUTURE IS TODAY. I've hinted at this on quite a few occasions already, and specifically told a handful of people what exactly is happening. Basically, don't expect anymore blogs of Hippie Rat Reviews in the future. Because now they're going on YouTube. We are within hours of my eleventh review being posted on YouTube. I have a couple things to do tonight before I'm settled at home and can start uploading. I don't know how long processing will take, but I can say for certain that I will begin uploading around 8:00 pm EST. It took a long time to film and edit for a few reasons: my schedule was limited, it was my first attempt, I have some technical limitations (I made the whole video on my phone), and it is one hour, fourteen minutes, and ten seconds long. Okay yeah elephant in the room, why is it so long? Partially because that's just how long my script made it be and I'll probably shorten my scripts in future reviews. Or just do a couple episodes that are meant to just be a sort of YouTube-based podcast when I look at longer battles. Speaking of which, the battle I looked at was eight minutes long where almost every second had bad stuff to talk about, thus a longer review. Also, because it's my first attempt, there are some awkward moments that I lost willpower to edit out (I literally edited out the same break in speech four times, each time losing the edit because Google Photos takes a long time to process before finally just deciding to leave it as it is). Anyway does it mean I won't be at this wiki anymore? Eh idk. I still have battles to post and the big bad ERB hiatus can't be less than halfway over by now so I should be around for season 6. So probably still going to be kinda around? Does this mean I won't review wiki battles anymore? I don't think it means that. I should still do those every once in a while. Same format. Just getting whoever on the wiki wants a review and reviewing a battle by all of them. It'll just be a video, but chances are I'll just have a one-take read-the-script thing so it would be more like a podcast for you to go do something else as you listen. I guess. We'll see. This is not my official announcement of that though, so don't suggest your battles for review here. I'll have a special blog announcing that in a while. Maybe months. Not now. So yeah I guess there's not much else to say. Uploads should be more frequent than the precedent I set this time. I'll try and edit the blog with the link to the review when it's up but knowing wiki that may not be allowed to happen so just visit my channel here. Subscribe to it because I won't be announcing every new review here before it's on YouTube. And yeah that's it. Hopefully my next battle isn't too far and hopefully no bullcrap happens to delay everything. Thank you guys for being a good platform to host my reviews over this last year. Category:Blog posts